


Camera, Action!

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [39]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kise, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Orgy, Porn Recording, Porn Video, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Top/Bottom Kuroko, Voyeurism, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the cameras zooms in on his face, captures his blown expression as he breathes roughly, fingers digging into the sheets under him.</p><p>People are standing around them, handling the cameras and lights as Kuroko fucks into him, first slow and leisurely before thrusting rougher and harder and pushing Kise's entire body into the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> We all need gangbangs. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules, the Bible says it.
> 
> (I really shouldn't pull the Bible into this lmao)

Kuroko pushes inside, teeth pressed together as he buries himself inside Kise's tight, slick asshole and breathes out, the feeling of finally being covered in hot flesh the best he could have ever imagined.

"Kise-kun, I will move now," he whispers and begins to thrust, hands on Kise's hips for support.

The blond heaves his ass up high, mouth standing open and voicing pathetic mewls as he feels Kuroko's cock force its way into his hole, spread and loosen it with the width of his sex.

One of the cameras zooms in on his face, captures his blown expression as he breathes roughly, fingers digging into the sheets under him.

People are standing around them, handling the cameras and lights as Kuroko fucks into him, first slow and leisurely before thrusting rougher and harder and pushing Kise's entire body into the bed.

Another camera captures the movements of the blue-haired's cock from above, how it's driving into Kise's ass and stretching the rim with every of his hard thrusts, rubbing along the length with every push and pull.

"You have a beautiful ass, Kise-kun, so incredibly tight around my cock," he breathes quietly, his hot voice nothing like his usual self as he whispers such sweet words that Kise can't help but whine pathetically, the cameras and people around them arousing him further.

"Kurokocchi, your cock is too big— It hurts—" he sobs, yet his hips move towards Kuroko's own, cock twitching and spitting as the male is fucking him raw.

He sees one of the camera man's cock stand hard in his pants and can't help but tighten, can't help but feel triumphant that he's arousing all these people around watching and filming him.

"More— Want more—" he breathes and reaches for the man's pants, opens them and pulls out the leaking cock. He ignores the quiet groans of the camera man and takes the wet dick into his mouth, sucks on it leisurely as he's being pressed into the bed and Kuroko's practically lying on top of him, fucking his cock into that tight, squelching hole.

Kuroko's cock grows as he watches the camera man being sucked off by Kise, watches how the man's hands are shaking and have problems keeping the camera up high as he records Kise being filled from both sides.

"Poor Kise-kun, you can't get enough, can you?" Kuroko asks and sees a few of the other men come closer with their cameras and fat bulges in their pants.

The film director doesn't say a word or interferes in his workers' actions, merely watches in interest how they take their cocks out and begin to get themselves off on Kise's smooth skin.

"Look at all the attention you're getting, Kise-kun, your hole got so tight just now," the male says and doesn't mind as the men urge him on to flip Kise on to his back, as they immediately start to occupy his chest and lower half.

One of them takes his and Kise's cock in one hand to jerk them off together, the movements easier with Kise's pre-cum smeared all over.

"Look at that lewd bitch, wants all of our cocks," one of them laughs and grinds his cock along the blond's chest and his reddened nipples, now shining in the little droplets of cum. "You want all the cocks you can get, don't you?"

Kise's eyes are closed in bliss as he's being molested from every side, feels all of his body parts burn that are being touched and stroked.

"Perfect mouth, you're taking my cock good, slut," the man breathes who's thrusting his dick into Kise's mouth, watches his sex disappear deep inside the boy's throat as it's being swallowed beautifully.

Kuroko can't help but watch in awe as Kise takes care of all the cocks around him. He's so engrossed in looking that it takes him by surprise as another one of the men comes up behind him and strokes his big, rough palm over the crack of his ass.

"Don't worry, Kuroko, we didn't forget you," he breathes and licks lewdly into Kuroko's mouth as he leisurely nudges the head of his cock into that tight, little hole, makes the boy gasp as he's being opened up and stretched, and all he can do is stay still with an open mouth as he lets himself be taken from behind.

"Fuck— Sweet, tight ass," the man laughs and holds on to Kuroko's hips, his own beginning to move and forcing his cock into Kuroko's asshole in between these hot, tight walls that are sucking and kissing him so eagerly that the man can't help but groan into Kuroko's mouth.

The boy doesn't seem to be able to control any of his actions anymore and instead lets himself be moved by the rough thrusts of the man behind him.

Kise doesn't seem to notice though as he's engrossed himself by the cock in his mouth and the other two rubbing along his body.

"Man, what a hot hole, you've been waiting for some dick, haven't you?" the man asks and begins to pound harder into Kuroko, listens to the sweet squelching sounds his cock is making with every thrust into the boy's ass.

The stranger who rubbed himself off on Kise's chest a second ago is now standing up on the bed, right in front of Kuroko so he can easily thrust his cock in between the soft lips of the boy.

He laughs. "Oh man, this is great," his breathless voice says as he grabs the back of Kuroko's head and shoves him back and forth to his heart's content.

They already completely forgot about their cameras, now too engrossed in fucking the two boys and filling their wet holes.

Kise mewls with each thrust of Kuroko's cock into his hole, can't help but grab the thighs of the man in front of him who's fucking his cock into his mouth.

"Does it taste that good, bitch?" the man laughs and slaps his front repeatedly against Kise's face, his cock hitting deep with every thrust.

Kuroko feels the beard of the man behind him scratching his skin as his neck is being licked and sucked, closes his eyes blissfully around the cock pounding into his small mouth.

"Damn, you kids love to get fucked in the ass— Taking all these old men's cocks like champs—" one laughs as he fucks harder into Kuroko's mouth, grabs the blue hair roughly and shoves the boy's head on and off his dick.

Kuroko's and Kise's heads are spinning, too much stimulation at once as the only scent around them is the one of the strangers' cocks fucking in and out of their hot, slick holes.

"Hey boss, what do you think? Is it creampie time?" a man asks and turns to the director who's merely watching and nodding, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Come on, boys, now swallow all our thick cum!"

The men begin to pound even harder, slapping and squelching sounds all over the place followed by deep groans and laughs.

Kuroko feels Kise's hole tighten around him, knows the male is as close as himself. 

"Damn Kuroko, I could fuck your ass all night long," the man behind him breathes and kneads the soft ass cheeks in front of him, feels the rim flutter around his cock.

Kise sucks eagerly on the cock in his mouth, shoves his head harder back and forth as he feels himself coming his orgasm closer.

"God, fuck, I'm coming—" the man fucking into Kuroko's mouth groans, grabs the blue hair and pushes as deep as possible into the boy's throat, cock shaking and jerking until he's shooting his load down Kuroko's throat.

The boy merely closes his eyes and swallows, Adam's Apple bobbing multiple times with the amount of cum spurting out of the man's cock.

The man behind him begins to massage his throat, helping him getting all that cum down as he realised that he's close himself. 

"Now milk my cock with your slutty hole like the good boy you are, Kuroko," he groans and holds on tightly to Kuroko's body. His thrust turn more brutal, Kuroko's hole already swollen and hurting before he can finally feel it, hears the stranger behind him gasp incoherent words before stilling and coming all over the boy's raw walls, so much that it spurts out of Kuroko's hole and down his thighs.

His eyes role into the back of his head as his belly turns hotter with every second, cock still in his mouth making it unable to scream out as he comes, shoots his own cum into Kise's soft, slick hole and fills it with his seed.

Kiss gasps and lets go of the cock in his mouth for a second.

"Kuroko's cum!" he cries out, the sudden pull out of Kise's mouth taking the stranger by surprise and making him spurt all over the boy's beautiful face.

"So much cum—" he gasps and then comes himself, red, swollen cock shaking and dirtying the sheets under him.

Kise collapses on the bed, his mind on the edge of unconsciousness before he hears Kuroko cry out, his cock ramming back into Kise's hole again and restarting to fuck him.

"You didn't possibly think this was over, right?" the man grins and begins to fuck into Kuroko a second time.

The recording is definitely not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
